Vertical Bird
Vertical Bird is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson by government agent Mike Toreno from Madd Dogg's Crib at the Mulholland district of Los Santos, San Andreas. Mission Carl drops by Madd Dogg's Crib in Mulholland, his "new" home, and listens to Madd Dogg while he's rapping after having recovered from the suicide attempt. All of a sudden, all the audio is cut off and Mike Toreno's voice is heard. He tells Carl to come out of the mansion. He does so, and finds Toreno. He gets inside the car with Toreno, who has one more job needing to be done. This job is to steal a military jet off an aircraft carrier, and to use the jet to destroy a flotilla of spy ships. Toreno says if he does this job, his brother Sweet will be released from prison. CJ agrees and hops on a speedboat docked on the water with a knife and a Silenced 9mm in it. He heads over to the Easter Basin Naval Station in Easter Basin, San Fierro, all while Toreno is guiding him, telling him to sneak inside the carrier. Carl then gets off the boat and swims inside the carrier, but now, Toreno cannot help him. (Once inside, the player can choose to either stealthily and silently make their way to the carrier deck, or loudly blast their way there). Carl makes his way towards the flight deck, and disables the S.A.M. sites. Carl then kills the remaining soldiers and proceeds to steal a Hydra, just as Toreno asked him to do. Toreno now reminds Carl that he has to head over to Tierra Robada and destroy five spy ships with the Hydra's missiles; however, other jets start to follow him in the air. He, however, successfully manages to destroy the enemy jets. He then proceeds to destroy the five spy ships moored out in the waters. Carl, infuriated, now asks Toreno what to do with the jet. Since Toreno doesn't want to deal with the jet, Carl just lands and parks the jet at a hangar in Verdant Meadows. Rewards Upon completing this mission, the player is rewarded with $50,000 and an increase in respect. The mission Home Coming is unlocked. Also, the Hydra is always available at the hangar in Verdant Meadows. Another thing to note is that the S.A.M. sites will not shoot at the player anymore whenever flying over or near the Easter Basin Naval Station, but will still get a 5-star wanted level. Also, heavy weaponry will now spawn at Toreno's ranch. Trivia *This is the only time when you can hear an actual Madd Dogg song, as he's in the process of recording it. *It may be noted that this is the only mission that takes place across each of the three major areas in the State of San Andreas. It starts at Madd Dogg's Crib (Los Santos), CJ steals the Hydra from the Easter Basin Naval Station (San Fierro), and destroys spy ships in Tierra Robada and land the jet at Verdant Meadows (Las Venturas). *Usually, if the player enters the naval base, they will attain a 5-star wanted level, but this does not apply in this mission. No wanted level would be attained for entering the base. *If the player destroys all the other planes on the ship, only one enemy jet will give chase; however, if the player doesn't destroy any, three jets will give chase; if only one is destroyed, two will give chase. *Occasionally, as can be seen on the official San Andreas website, a red mist can be seen coming from behind Toreno's Washington at the Panopticon. *The mission is programmed to take place at night and have stormy weather, although using the weather cheat can change this. *The default radio station in the Washington is WCTR but when Carl and Toreno enter Toreno's car, K Rose is playing. This could be due to the fact the Mulholland district is right on the border to Red County and occasionally rural cars and expensive cars cross over in this area. See also *Mission script Gallery VerticalBird-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson attacking a boat. VerticalBird-GTASA3.jpg|Mission passed screen. Video walkthroughs Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas de:Vertical Bird es:Vertical Bird fi:Vertical Bird pl:Pionowzlot